The End
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: Don't worry, I won't let it end here... not just yet... that I promise... -IchiHime one-shot.


**This was totally random. Just a random -yet awesome-scary-ridiculous, me thinks- idea that came at me one day, really... But I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Credits to the amazing artist **orichie **for the awesome story cover. In DA you can find more of her incredible art.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The battlefield was raging, blood flew and tainted everything as screams and pleas for mercy danced in the wind. There in between the bloodied plains sat a figure. Dressed in a snow white outfit that was torn and blooded it was huddled away from everything around it. From the curves and delicate skin showing one could easily understand it was a woman. The long caramel hair was another trait; they reached the ground and pooled around her. She had curled into a ball, her legs tightly against her chest, her face unknown to the world as it was hidden within the mass of her hair and the white of her uniform. Behind her, compelling the dark night sky there was a light that shone bright with gentle care. It formed a dome that wrapped around something dark. It was a man, clad in black and white fabric that lay motionless into the white dust beneath.

Her arms tightened around her legs and the light of the dome increased as she shook.

She had never imagined things would go like that. Urahara-san had said it was okay and that she had to play her part. It wasn't easy; it was hard and dangerous and she would have had her head chopped off if she was found out. Urahara-san had placed his entire trust at her skills and she had succeeded for the most part anyway. Unlike the others her injuries were..._minimum_. Though no one should have been worried about her at that time.

None knew about her mission except her and the ex-captain of the twelfth division and perhaps the ex-espada that had led her in. Nobody else. No one.

A tremor pierced her body.

Yet how come things turned like this? She was careful, she always cleaned after herself, she never allowed herself to slip up... yet _this _happened. Was it preplanned? She wanted to laugh at the thought. Of course it was... Everything was. From the moment they decided she should be doing this to when she put their uniform on and even at all those missions she and the others did. Everyone knew why she had come and they kept quiet and played along till the very last moment.

She sniffed once.

She hadn't slip. She hadn't. They just _knew_. They were watching her after all. They had eyes and ears everywhere. She was never alone. And she should have known it. Yet she continued as quicker, quieter and stealthier than ever. She always double-checked and was extra careful not to be caught.

Yet she was.

They caught her.

And now something like _this _happened.

Her nails dug like sharp knives onto her bruised skin and her teeth drew out blood from her busted lips.

She was useless. She couldn't do a job right. Why Urahara-san had recommended her for the task she wouldn't understand! She was clumsy, an idiot, weak... Sado-kun would have been better for the job. Far more better. If he had been to go then all of this would have never happened. None of it.

There was a fluctuation behind her; a pulse of reiatsu and she took a sharp breath. With another push, she unleashed more of her own energy and the golden canopy shone brighter.

A lot happened because of her. She did many things that she had never thought of doing. Many of the friends she had made over the years had turned against her now, hated her, despised her. She was warned though from the very beginning that the road would be full of up and downs and that probably she wouldn't be able to handle some, but she had agreed to it. And now everything was destroyed. Many have died, over the average had she wound and too many bonds were destroyed... Not to mentioned that the only person she had ever loved laid in the ground _dying _behind her... _again_.

She sniffed again.

She was desperate when she saw him. It wasn't meant to happen. They just met. She was with her squad, leading to the battlefield when they crossed ways. She still remembered how his eyes, those brown molded orbs shone with happiness, surprise and confusion when he saw her. How her soul flicked and her body was ready to melt when their eyes locked. She was still undercover then, so she had hardened her own eyes and pretended he was never there; if she had reacted anyway differently that meant she had slipped and _failure was not an option _as Urahara-san had put it. They didn't meet after that again. Yet, she found him now after everything was coming to an end. _Their _end it seemed.

There was a small groan that made her grow stiff and still as a pole. She didn't turn to see, she didn't deserve it and she just..._couldn't_. Because it was her own fault. She wouldn't talk either. He didn't deserve having her close to him. All she brought was pain, death and bad luck. She was an awful person and so weak. She never really deserved the people that had met all this time and that would spit in her face and request her head in a silver plate now.

Taking a deep breath, she sorted things in her mind. She would heal him and then leave away from everyone and everything. She'd be lucky if someone showed up and killed her to end her misery. But no, death would be salvation and again she didn't deserve that kindness.

"I...Inoue...?"

Oh Kami, she missed his voice. That strong baritone voice that send chills of pleasure down her spine. She missed his face, his bright spiky locks and those eyes that she loved to get lost into. Chocolate depths that invited her in to stay. And she missed his presence. That amazing feeling she got when she knew he was there, watching her, being near her, his reiatsu wrapping like a thick blanket around her body, comforting her, making her feel secure and safe. She'll miss all this.

"I-Is that... y-you..?"

She won't talk. No, she won't. He probably think he's dreaming or something and she wasn't truly that cruel to take that away.

"Turn around..."

She started trembling and she tried very hard to control herself. No, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't cry nor break down. She wouldn't destroy the cruel image she had created for all of them to hate.

"Turn the fuck around, Inoue... I know it's you."

She flinched from his tone but she stayed still. She wanted to laugh right now. This was the first time she ignored someone -she ignored _him_, like that. She was rude and that was okay. She wanted to be selfish just for this one time.

There was shuffling behind her and she couldn't help to wonder. What was he doing? Was he trying to stand? To turn around? Towards her or away from her pathetic form? She would do the last one. She wouldn't want to look at a traitor either.

Her ears picked up a cracking sound and a curse. She furrowed her brows; what was he doing now?

"Damn it, let me out."

She smiled bitterly; he wanted out and away from her. She wouldn't blaim him, she was disgusting after all.

There was a loud thud and another seezling sound, "Inoue, let me the fuck out."

She sucked a breath and increased her reiatsu, Ayame and Shun'o eroding away all signs of blood, fight and exhaustion from his body.

"I'm fine, just... Fuck! Just let me out already!"

This time she complied. She felt her two sprites returning to her and she prepared to leave; she didn't belong here anyway... anywhere near him. She made to stand up but his voice stopped her.

"W-Where are you g-going?"

_Away from everything and everyone_, was what she wanted to say but the words had stuck at her throat. Besides, what he cared for anyway? She was a traitor, a vermin, a thorn at his side... why would he even want to associate with her anyway? She moved again and now it seemed she was standing.

"O-Oi... I-Inoue!"

She didn't say a thing. She just kept her head bowed low with her hair hiding her hideous face as her hands dusted her almost destroyed outfit off. There was movement behind her and she made her first steps of scuttle. Then a curse, more shuffling and some panting. Big and warm, a large hand grabbed her forearm and wrenched her around. She flinched and kept her head low and it seemed that he understood as he loosened his grip.

"S-Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Damn it, she hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped. Beside her she felt him tense and his reiatsu fluttered as if he was..._happy_. Was he happy? Why?

"Em..well..I-"

"You shouldn't apologize to me." She took a step away, "Especially me." She tried to free her arm from his hand but with every try he tightened his grip around it.

"What do you mean?" She didn't have to check his reiatsu, his voice was enough; he was angry.

"I mean-" as violently as she could, she wrenched her arm away, "-you shouldn't associate with traitors and trash, Kurosaki-_san_." She was being very cruel to him right now, but she could handle the pain that always came next; she was doing this for his own good. If she were to die, she didn't want him to feel the bit responsible of it.

His reiatsu spiked again and she felt him move again. She tried to escape but he caught her arms and brought her close. Her head still bowed low and turned away; she didn't want him to see her. Ichigo gritted his teeth and shook her gently yet firmly.

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?"

"It means just like that." Swift and harsh, the words quickly stabbed his chest and unconsciously his hands tightened around her arms. This wasn't Inoue. This couldn't possibly be her. Inoue would have smiled, would have laughed, would have cried over his wounds... Inoue would have looked at him in the eyes while she said that.

"Let go." More pain assaulted his chest and his heart clenched.

"Look at me while you say that." he hissed out, angry at her not showing her face at him.

"I don't have to do whatever you say. I'm not anybody's toy." her voice was harsh; how this Inoue was created? "Now, let me go." she spat, but Ichigo gritted his teeth. Two can play this game; if she was twice as stubborn, he was ten times worse.

"No."

"E-Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"L-Let go!"

"Not until you look me in the eye."

"Why is it so important! I already told you so, why won't you do it?!"

"Because I want to see it in your eyes that you really want to have nothing to do with me!" He heard her gasp but she quickly recovered and gritted her teeth.

"Well too bad! I don't want to see your face." She wiggled around trying to free her arms, but Ichigo's grip was vice and unyielding. When she pushed away, he pulled back. It was frustrating and childish, but he would do anything just to see her eyes again. It'd been months since he've last seen her and now that she was right in front of him, in his arms, in his reach he won't be letting go till he had his way.

She let a frustrating sigh and he inwardly smirked; his plan was working well. Orihime attempted to push him away once more, but Ichigo renewed his grip and held her closer, space almost non-existant between them. Now she won't be getting anywhere. She wiggled and squirmed under his grip, but that only made his scowl grow; he wouldn't let go and she should know that.

There was a sniff, "L-Let me g-go... p-plea..se..."

Something dropped in his stomach; damn, he made her cry. He hated when she cried. She could bring him on his knees with a single tear... Ichigo shook his head; even if he felt like a total ass about it, he wouldn't let go. "No."

"Why are y-you so s-stubborn? W-Why don't y-you let m-me go?"

_Because he was scared..._

"I'm scared..."

_...he'll never see her again..._

"...that I'll never see you again..."

Ichigo felt her become stiff. She stilled in his arms and everything came to a stop. The only sound hearing were their breathing. Seconds passed and soon became minutes and Ichigo got worried. Was she okay? Why hasn't she moved? Oh Kami, he hoped he hadn't caused her a mental breakdown. His confession was very random, after all... He gritted his teeth; damn it, why had he said something like that? There were other things he could have said, but _no_, he just had to go and say that! And now look how things had turned up! And god-_fucking_-damn it, _why wouldn't she look at him?!_

"Let me go..." her voice was low and controled, but the emotions still leaked from her mouth. He shook his head and mutter "Never." and brought her closer. She started shaking and her legs wobbled, her hands -small and frail- fisted at his black shihakusho and her reiatsu flailing, "..p-please..." she whispered, "...do w-what I s-say...p-please..."

"I won't let go, Inoue! Do you know how painful it was when Getaboshi said you _died_? I felt like shit; couldn't eat, couldn't breathe, couldn't sleep, couldn't fight..." she stopped moving and he took it as a good sign and continued, "Then two months later I see you in front of me alive and well and still breathing; it was like time moved for me! I could breathe and shit... But then I heard that you joined the Vanderich... Everyone debated if you could be trusted or treated like an enemy. If it would be good to capture you as a traitor or kill you on the spot. Everyone was so damn confused... Then that shit with Byakuya and Toshiro happened... Rukia, Hinamori-san and Rangiku-san couldn't fight... Everyone hated you and wanted to kill you and I... I couldn't think... I..I... I couldn't believe them! I-I-I..."

Orihime stayed still and listened. She was biting her inner cheek in order to keep the sniffs and whimpers coming out her mouth. His grip on her arms had tightened, she was sure he was leaving bruises but he was doing it unconsciously. _What was he saying?_ All of this, she probably was dreaming right? Why was he saying things like that and _now _after all this time! _Why now?_ Was he trying to torture her? Make her heart beat erratically like it was doing now, building up her hopes and all the feelings she had buried to surface again. Why? She had steeled herself to go through this without feeling anything. Why was he trying to make her crumble in pieces?! Did he like it? When she was like that? Why couldn't he be angry? Mad? Disgusted? Like she did when she received that mission. For Kami's sake, she almost killed his friends! Their friends! Their nakama!

Orihime gritted her teeth; _why couldn't he hate her already? _

_"Failure is not an option this time, Inoue-san. Many lives rely on the outcome of this mission. You should understand, right? This is for everyone's safety."_ She had been reluctant at first. The mission she had received was simple... _for them_. What the Quincies had practically asked her to do was far worse than she had ever imagined. She was reluctant. She didn't want to do it at all. She just wanted to get up and get out of there as fast as possible... Urahara-san's words never left her mind, though. For everyone's safety; she obeyed. She didn't want to kill anyone, really. Every shinigami she faced she kept thinking like that; she didn't want to kill them, none of them. And when Byakuya-san and Toshiro-kun had decided to appear, she just wanted right there and then to die.

She mentally gasped when he leaned down and hugged her, his arms locking around her and his head dropping on her shoulder; his breath fanning her naked shoulder and neck.

"I didn't want to believe them..."

She wanted to cry. Just like that, to let go and everything to flow from within her at the rest of the world. To let everyone know of her pain, how much she suffered all these months in that hell hole... But she couldn't... She had to get away; from afar she could sense a bunch of very familiar reiatsus coming their way. She had to _go_. Otherwise she had to face those reiatsus again and she didn't want to...

Thus, she placed her hands of his chest and with all her might she pushed, "Let me go."

Ichigo hugged her tighter and scowled, "No."

"I said let go." she hissed and it sounded so foreign even in her own ears.

"I told you I will do it when you look at me and see that you mean it!"

She had enough; of his stubbornness, that is.

"I said let me go! Don't touch me! _I hate you!_"She screeched and Ichigo's heart felt heavy, ready to fall down and crash in pieces. Everything stilled and became quiet; the only sound she could hear was herself breathing hard and deep. Ichigo was silent, she could hear nothing from him; it was as if he wasn't even there. If it wasn't for his grip on her arms and his head on her shoulder, it would feel that she was talking to a ghost.

There was a chuckle, deep and breathy that made her feel tingly, "You were always a bad liar."

Orihime bit her lip, "I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"Prove it." was it her or his tone was challenging? His head lifted from her shoulder and breathed into her ear, "Look at me and say that you hate me. Because I don't believe you."

She was feeling hot at the moment and Kami, she hoped she wasn't blushing because that would ruin everything. She took a deep breath, "I can't." His reiatsu pulsed and she was quick to continue, before he could interrupt, "Your face _disgusts _me so much that if I look at you I'll _puke_."

Everything stopped again and she really hoped that this time he really will let her be. She really didn't want to see him. Her heart was crumbling on the inside and her soul might be darkening from her sorrow, but she wouldn't let him see her. Not. Even. _Once_.

Suddenly his reiatsu pulsed with such power and greed that she lost her footing. Gasping she felt his hands leaving her arms and as she fell backwards, her face was grabbed. Her hands flew up and grabbed his wrists and tried to pull them away, "No! Don't!"

In vain that was though. His grip was tight, yet gentle as he firmly tilted her head up. When she heard the sharp intake, it was already too late; he had already seen.

.

.

.

Their surroundings were quiet as they passed through. Night as always, the forever moon of Hueco Mundo shone above them miserably. The breeze was a little chilly as they flew away from the battlefield and he hoped that she, at least, was warm enough. His black shihakusho ruffled as he pierced the sky in high speed. Dark brown eyes narrowed at the large gate way ahead. Slowly he looked down at the girl in his arms; her white uniform was torn and shed and it reminded him way too much of that piece of shit, _Aizen_,had made her wear, back then, when she was a hostage. It made him grit his teeth, this whole situation. She was right in the middle of it yet again.

"Are you alright?" he asked once again yet he received no answer; she had fallen asleep. That was good, he guessed. Who knows how much sleep she'd missed due to those horrendous things she was forced to execute. He brought her closer to his body, crashing her into his embrace to hide her away from everything.

Ichigo grounded his teeth and glared up ahead. _Bastards_; every single one of them. He hadn't told her before but he _knew_. _Everyone _knew about her mission. Not that it pleased anyone of them. He was so angry when that damn Getaboshi told them the truth; Chad had looked at the ground, Grimmjaw had stayed impassive (he'd _picked his fucking ear_, the insensitive asshole) but Urahara... that bastard had actually dared to _smile _when he told him that he had let Inoue go into enemy territory as a _spy_.

He had been so angry; he had seen red at the very second and his fist had smashed at Getaboshi's face. He smirked when he remembered how he had shutter his nose into pieces; it had taken Yoruichi-san, Soi Fon-san, Rukia, Renji, Chad and _thirteen _kido spells by Hinamori-san and Unohana-san to just _settle _him down. His mouth had only spit curses at the man who had just stood there and frowned with shadow casted eyes.

Ichigo gritted his teeth; he still hadn't forgiven the man.

"Ichigo!" he didn't need to glance back to see who had called out, their reiatsus were enough to point out their identity. Rukia was in a flash by his side, Renji, Chad and Yoruichi-san following up behind her. Then, there was also-

"Itchigooo~! Waid for meeeh~" That childish voice, he could recognise everywhere. The former third Espada had followed them as well. Not to mention _him_...

"Tch. My ear, ya fuckin' little shit!"

"Itsh not ma faul! Shtop frettin' about evelythin!"

"Who's frettin, ya fucker?!"

"Tju, Grimmy-kitthy-cthan!"

"Talk properly, ya shithead! Ya make no fuckin' sense!"

Who knew that _Grimmjaw_, of all people,would have tagged along, "This is not a place for you two to have a love-squabble."

"Shut the fuck up, ya pineapple shithead!"

"Mou~ Renjhi-khun ish bein' a meanie, again~!"

Ichigo ignore the three arguing completely and found himself drown into the girl in his arms. Tightly at his embrace, she seemed to be fairly okay; she continued to sleep, her breath even and steady, she seemed to be having no problem at all. If it wasn't for _that_, that is...

"Ichigo, are you okay? How about Ino-" Rukia was quickly hushed when she saw the white bundle in his arms. He couldn't see but he felt the worry, sadness and relief in her reiatsu flowing.

"How is she?" the orange haired substitute turned and his eyes met Rukia's; narrowed and tired, her violet orbs showed her fear that colored her reiatsu. Rukia was afraid and that was a rare sight. The woman that had been his mentor all this time, had never showed fear raw and powerful like that. But he knew that from the beginning; Orihime was the very first female friend Rukia could relate to. Their bond was special, after all.

"Ichigo." the next one to call him was Yoruichi. Golden orbs narrowed, silver specks shining behind the locks of hair that fell in front of her. Shihoin Yoruichi didn't seem to hide her worry about the healer. That or she didn't know that the emotion leaked out. Despite her always joyful and playful attitude, Yoruichi was a private person and _always _in control of her emotions.

"You can see for yourself..." his rage was taking over again and looked ahead of him. Yoruichi got the message clearly; _he did not want to talk about it..._ She inched closer and she carefully speculated Orihime's body; bruises and cuts were all over it, dirt covering her clothes and flesh and a nasty jagged cut plastered at her right hip that she was definite it would leave a scar if not treated. And now that she thought about it, _why hadn't she healed herself_... As if sensing her questioning gaze, Ichigo was quick to answer, "She can't completely heal herself." And that was true. Both Yoruichi and Rukia knew that Inoue Orihime's skills in healing were superb, from minor injuries to regenerating limbs, even bringing people back to life. But when it came to herself healing a small cut in her finger could prove to be stressful.

"...also..." his voice broke the two women from their musings and focused once again at the substitute. It was low and heavy, something told them that he was no good at the moment.

"...she was feeling guilty..." the hiss was enough to make even Grimmjaw to pause and scowl. He would deny it, how many times he was asked; he would not fess up and say that he felt his spine freezing. Chad and Renji too, noticed the change in his attitude but decided not to say anything. Nel threw her orange haired friend a worried understanding glance; she was present when the green cloaked shinigami had broken the news. Yoruichi wasn't faced at all, she knew her pupil has still upset and a hell lot angrier than he seemed. Also, she wouldn't deny one more thing; Kisuke would be dead the second they got back home and Orihime was off his hands. That is _if _he decided to release the sleeping healer.

"Don't worry, Unohana is already set for our return. Orihime will be healed in a blink." it was meant to appease him but it seemed to have the exact opposite effect.

"She _can't _though..."

Rukia came closer to her friend, worryingly looking at him, "Ichigo?"

"She can't heal _them_..."

"W-What do you mean?"

He didn't give them anymore details or cooperated any further and that unnerved every single one of them. He took off; his reiatsu flaring and raging as it pumped his speed to new levels. The curses that left Yoruichi's mouth and the yells for him to wait from everyone else didn't quite reach his ears as he entered the black space of the portal.

"Shit." Yoruichi just said before picking up her speed, also flying into the portal Kisuke had installed for their mission. Something was wrong, Yoruichi was very sure now. For Ichigo to behave like that, something was _definitely _wrong. And she sure as hell wasn't gonna leave him like that; she didn't want her favorite student start mopping on the floor again.

.

.

.

His feet touched the ground as the people around him suddenly stilled, wide eyes stared the crouched shinigami that held a white bundle in his arms tightly. His face was hidden with no emotion showing and it took them a while to actually understand that what he was holding was in fact a _person_.

"What the hell are ya spacing about?! Call Unohana, NOW!" all shinigamis around them scrambled to their feet as Yoruichi's voice boomed in their ears. Scoffing the dark skinned woman scowled as she approached her kneeling pupil, "Ichigo." she called but he just stayed still. Sighing the woman leaned down as she tried again, "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

For a moment nothing moved as her eyes were nailed at his lowered head. She barely even registered the rest of their team coming towards them calling their names. But he did shift. He did allowed Orihime's head to show from the crook of his neck. And believe her, she did _not _like what she had seen.

"_Shit_..."

This was bad. No one had told her, -them, -_him _that this was possible to happen. Kisuke had told them that **nothing was going to happen**... How even _did _happen?! He was a genius for Soul King's sake, he could had _at least _predict that something like **that **would have happened. Freaking bucket-hat maniac... She'll castrate him, next time she sees him... That is _if _Ichigo won't get to him first.

The collective gasps around the orange haired male didn't registered in his mind as he stood up. Orihime in his arms still, he met Unohana-san midway as she silently lead him through the gathered crowd. He was sure the experienced shinigami had seen her wounds with her keen, sharp eyes. Unlike him, she was used to it and said nothing. Him though... how could he not create a scene after seeing her like that. Both he and Unohana-san entered a secluded room where he was ordered to place the healer down. He kneeled to the ground but he didn't have the energy to put her down.

Risking another glance, he saw them again; jagged up scars, bloody and bruised that filled her perfect skin, sheet white from the blood loss. His black sleeve -tied at her head- had hid the more gruesome ones, that being the area of their eyes; eyes no longer there, the scars filling the empty space of her orbits. There was another one, deep and crimson red printed on her face; one that went from her forehead down diagonally to her upper right lip.

Ichigo closed his eyes.

It was a mess. The whole situation was a fucking, mixed, fucked up mess. Who even does things like that to people anymore? He felt his blood boiling and the voices outside did nothing to make the terrible throbbing at his head stop. By their yells and reiatsus he guessed everyone was there; their usual party, to the rest of the captains that were here and not out at the battlefield fighting, to the lieutenants that they had befriend all this time... Even Grimmjaw and Nel -in her adult form(she had learnt how to handle how to go and not into her child form)- where there. Not to mention stuck-up Byakuya and Toshiro were here also. Probably to say their thanks and then be on their way; they did owed their life to the woman in his arms.

"Kurosaki-san." sweet as ever, Unohana called his name and he quickly met her sweet smile; how this woman was the former Kempachi, he still couldn't understand. He just couldn't imagine her walking around grinning and swinging her zampakuto seeking for blood. "It's okay, you can put her down now." She must have seen his hesitation because he just couldn't let her go just yet, when she added, "She'll be good as new, when I'm done. So don't worry." she smiled and tilted her head, black locks falling down her shoulders -he just couldn't smile back, however he's heart wanted to.

There was a fuss outside yet again, as some tried to break in and see the red haired girl (probably that being Rukia), but Ichigo ignored everyone and everything around him. He leaned down and buried his face at the caramel locks of the gentle healer. He closed his eyes and breathed in as he felt his mind calm down.

"Don't worry, I won't let it end here..." he whispered for her to hear and raising his head he rested his forehead at her temple, "...not just yet..."

Opening his eyes, golden tinted brown eyes watched her face, a determined look rooted in his face, he scowled his own worries away,

"That I promise."

.

.

.

_...And he did never let it end..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I had a rough time creating the end... I'm still not satisfied...(TTwTT ) and this was supposed to be a B-day present for our Hime's birthday~! I got it done late AND it sucked...(_ _lll) I'm a terrible person...I wish to be reborn as a clam...*sob-sob***

**So I hope everyone got what the hell my mind had come up with and managed to keep up with the flow of this one-shot, but if by any chance you missed a point or two do not fear and send me a PM, I'll give my best to enlighten you with my crazyness~ (^.^; ) Basically, this is something that I imagine happening in the near future; the whole infiltration idea I mean but I would be more that happy getting an IchiHime scene like that from his wonderful geniousness of a mangaka~ (*Q* )**

**P.S. did everyone read the last manga chapter?! *shudders* dat feeling when Shiro-kun had his **_'seriously-I'll-fuck-you-up-big-time-so-get-ready- you-damn-heater'_**face on~ I had that stupid grin all along... But damn it, Kubo! I wanna go back to Hueco Mundo crew~! I want my Grimmjaw moments, damn it! \(*A* \ ) **

**So! Do I get the honor of your lovely reviews? **

***scary smile on* Pwease?**

**-DeathBerry.**


End file.
